Candies
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: The awesome bro trio makes a bet. Candies can cause a bit of havoc. No real pairings set, but you could turn it into GerMerica, RusAme, PruMerica or pRussia with the turn of the head. T for some kissing and a few words. AU, school setting. Human names.


Ludwig was sitting in a chair near the back of the near emptied room as he finished writing an essay which was due soon. Even if it wasn't due until the end of the week, he was going to get it done early so that he would have the time to go over it plenty and revise if he needed too, or even change it completely if he must. There was a rare chance of that ever happening. but it couldn't hurt and unlike a certain childish brother of his, he never liked to put things off.

He put his pencil down for a minute or two and cracked his fingers. He'd been writing for about an hour straight and it was cramping his fingers. Study hall was almost over he noted with a quick glance at the clock. He pulled his icy blue eyes from it and noticed the hard candy Feliciano had left earlier. Two of them. Why? He really didn't know but then again this was Feli. He took the candies and popped one into his mouth. He found it to have an apple flavoring to it before he grabbed his pencil and finished his essay off in the final few minutes of the study session.

As the teacher that watched over the study hall session left, he pulled his things into and organized pile before putting them into their folders and into his bag before heading out the door to look for his brother. That's if he was even still lurking about. Usually he'd find him after fifteen minutes, around the library with Matthias and Alfred. Why he was found around the library or hung around the place which his brother himself had said he'd never be caught dead in, he had no idea. He began making his way over in the general direction of it, in search of him.

Gilbert always hung out in two groups of nut cases. One that called themselves the _'Bad touch trio'_, gott he didn't even care to know why they called themselves such. When Gilbert hung out with Francis and Antonio, it seemed everyones 'vital regions' were fair game to them. Well, he just answered his own thought, didn't he? He shuddered at it. And then there was his group with Alfred and Matthias, the _'Awesome bro trio'._ Every time the three of them were together, havoc of unbearable proportions was caused. Ludwig furrowed his brows as he remembered the stunt the three pulled last time. How they had been able to get a hold of that much butter, he didn't think he'd _ever _know. He was pretty sure that they too where a bad touch trio themselves though. Maybe not as bad _and oh gott, Ludwig. Stop thinking about that_. Another shudder escaped.

He rounded a corner, but not before colliding with a recognizable blonde. Loud and obnoxious; chock full of pent up energy. Alfred. "Oh sorry, Lud!" The other apologized quickly giving him a sheepish smile.

"Mein Gott, be careful next time Alfred." He grabbed his bag that he had dropped before heading off still in search of his brother, popping the other candy in his mouth. Alfred walked beside him; watching him from the corner of his eye he noticed. _What was that look for?_

"Uh…Do you need something Alfred?" He spoke, wondering just why the other was still walking with him. Alfred was a better friend of his, they talked and 'chilled' often, but usually Alfred was with his brother at this time, planning_ things,_ and he looked like he wanted something. That was making him a bit uneasy with the idea. And...was he blushing?

"Uh. Yea, ...Kinda." Alfred looked straight into his eyes before-_What was he doing!_

They both stopped walking as Alfred spoke, said blonde took a step closer before putting a hand on either side of the others cheek, leaned in and kissed him immediately swiping his tongue past the other blonde's lips, hungrily. Ludwig stood stiff and shocked before the other pulled back with a small, shy smile, and took off with a 'uh, see ya later.' He stood there for a bit longer before realizing his candy was missing as well as his face probably being flushed. He brought a finger to his lips before deciding Gilbert would come home when he felt like it and headed out the door to go home. _Just what was that about?_

Alfred ran down the stairwell, and around a corner sucking on the…_what apple? _flavored candy he had so rightfully claimed as his own. He rightfully claimed that flush he knows his good friend had worn as well, though he still wore blush tinted cheeks weather or not he would admit it. He slowed as he rounded another corner and found Matthias and Gilbert going on about something or another before stopping all together when they took notice of Alfred. They looked at him for a second before he stuck his tongue out with candy in place before it slid back into his mouth. Mathias smirked and Gilbert grinned mischievously.

"Well looky here! Little Alfred here managed to pull it off. I thought for sure you'd chicken out." Gilbert went on as Alfred slid down a locker and took seat next to the albino, smug grin in place as he continued sucking on the candy.

"Tch. Matthias, you owe me five bucks. You too, Gil. Fork it over. "

"Yea, yea. Five bucks. I'll hand it over tomorrow. I have to get going you two, gotta' find out what Berwald's doin'." Mathias took his leave but not before a wolf whistle was sounded from Gilbert and Alfred hit back with a 'you better'.

Alfred eyed Ivan as he walked by, Gilbert doing the same but eyed him with a look of malice. He never liked the teen. After Ivan turned the hall slowly, Gilbert turned his attention back to the blonde beside him that was staring at the locker across from them. There was something new written on it in what seemed to done by a black sharpie;a heart with FwffA in the middle of it.

Alfred noticed it was Arthur's locker. The gears in his head then turned as he tried to make them out, not noticing how obnoxiously annoying he was now sucking on the candy in his mouth. It was getting smaller by the moment. His train of thought, or closest could get to it, was shut down immediately when Gilbert grabbed onto his arm. He looked over to the other and in a brief second the others lips was on his own. Alfred was pulled closer to the other as he pulled him over towards him. He felt the smirk on the others lips and his face lit up in a bright red as he slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Gilbert fought with the other's tongue before he pulled back and chuckled, sticking his tongue out with the apple green candy on it. He placed five dollars in the Alfred's hand and then stood rather quickly from the others side. Suddenly it had clicked into place and Gilbert had run down the hall chuckling, Alfred stood as well and took after him, right on his heel, fuming. "That was rightfully earned and mine, you ass!"

"It wouldn't be if Feli hadn't helped me-"

"Feliciano didn't even know why we wante-"

By then Alfred had stopped in track and Gilbert had collided head to shoulder with Ivan. Ivan looked at the blue eyed blond with a bit of curiosity, Alfred returning it with a sheepish grin, before moving his sights too the albino who was rubbing his cheek. "Maybe you two should stop running in the hall, da? It is not safe to run in school hallways."

Gilbert recovered with a scoff as he took a small step back away from the taller male. "Tch. There's barely anyone else here and tell Alfred that." He spoke with as much venom as he could muster, which wasn't much at all. He was so close to the one guy that one a daily bases, just generally pissed him off. Gilbert turned his attention to Alfred as he yelled, forgetting about him for a brief second.

"You're the one that took it and ran off!"

"…Took what?" Ivan asked curiously; a bit softly, but enough to bring their attention back to him.

"He seriously stole my candy!" Alfred pointed an accusing finger at the albino, pouting all the while. He noted that he looked like a stubborn child that wasn't getting his way. Ivan then looked to Gilbert who had a finger pulling at his lower eyelid with his tongue stuck out, candy in place. He looked much more childish than the other. And _oh,_ so that candy.

Next thing Gilbert knew, he was pulled to the side, lip locked with Ivan and then as soon as it had started, it was over. Just as he had figured, the candy had gone missing when the others lips had left. Did that _seriously _just happen to him? And his face not red! Tch. "...Well fuck you guys too. Way to be seriously un-awesome. See ya' Al."

And with that, Gilbert was out of sight and left only two standing there. One of them looking like a kicked puppy. Blue eyes were set on lavender and lavender ones looked back at blue, wondering curiously just why the other looked so down. _Wait. _It clicked. Ivan walked over and Alfred had wondered just what the other was doing when he found the others lips on his own. _How many times had this same scenario taken place within the last ten or so minutes_? He wondered in the back of his mind briefly as his mouth was invaded once more before the other pulled away with a smile. Almost instantly Alfred was reminded of that lovely apple flavor with the stolen candy being retrieved and placed back into the mouth of it's rightful owner.

Ivan began to continue his walk down the hall, but not before the other muttered a small, awkward, 'Thanks.'

* * *

Uh. Yep. A Friendly (And unknown to most) game of pass the candy. And my three favorite Alfred pairings and the awesome bro trio, oh yea!

Feliciano was set up by Gilbert to give his brother candy unknown to him, It was because Gilbert,and then Mathias bet Alfred that he would be able to bring the candy back? Yep. We're going with that. Can you guess what the FwffA in the heart stands for? Let's say Francis got a hold of a marker. Drew a heart on Arthur's locker. And instead of a traditional F+A or something put the abbreviation for 'Francis will forever f_ Arthur' in a moment of, 'he will be mine and this will annoy him but at the same time will think of me because of it', Lol! Or something .'

Disclaimer- I disclaim :D! Just own the plot or the story.


End file.
